What Angels Dream Of: Sequel to Poetic Union
by Leora Condour
Summary: A short sequel to A Poetic Union. Mostly AkuDemy fluff. I just couldn't leave them like that! R&r, please and thank you.


_That's it! I couldn't leave Demyx and Axel hanging like that after APU! I had to write something about their daughter._

_Mostly fluff. A slight continuation of my last chapter...an epilogue in a way. Both songs are sang by Mandy Moore, the first being "Someday We'll Know" and the second being "Have A Little Faith In Me"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH, SquareEnix, Disney, or anything related there of._

* * *

She stood impatiently looking around her on the sidewalk, twisting her wavy blonde hair with her fingers, a nervous habit she had had since childhood.

"Where is he, Julia?" a brunette man leaned out of the door of the bar to call, obviously annoyed.

"He should be here soon! I told him the right time, I know I did." Julia responded, straightening her knee length floral skirt and white blouse. She started to pace, her heels clicking on the sidewalk as she kept glancing about her.

"Julia!" a voice called. She turned her head to see her father, racing with his guitar case.

"Dad! What happened?" Julia said, running toward him to hug him tightly.

"I'll tell you later, we got to hurry!"

"Like I don't know that!" Julia said with a light laugh as she followed her rushed father into the bar.

"Demyx! Where the hell've you been?" The brunette man from before, a tech-guy, asked.

"Is everything set up?" Demyx replied.

"Yeah, bu-" it was too late, Julia and Demyx had already rushed to the backstage.

As soon as she shut the door to the dressing room, Julia turned to her father, "Dad, what happened?"

"I-I-"

"You were playing weren't you?" Julia said, having the perfect look of "I knew it" on her face.

Demyx turned to look at his daughter, sighing, "You look so much like your dad when you do that, dear." He smiled.

Julia rolled her eyes, though smiling some. "Hey, is dad out there?"

"He should be here in a few minutes. You know those parking spaces." Demyx said as he quickly changed shirts with one that had been in the room, a nice button up dress shirt.

"Yeah, and I know about dad's road rage too." Julia said, sighing, "Just what am I going to do with you two."

"I used to say that about you and him when you were little, missy." Demyx said, finishing buttoning up his shirt. He leaned over and gave his daughter a quick peck on the cheek, "How do you think you're voice is tonight?"

"Fine, dad. Yours?"

"Ditto."

Julia looked at her watch, "Now, on with the show!"

* * *

"Welcome to the stage, Julia and Demyx!"

The crowd in the bar cheered. Axel leaned in the back, smiling as he saw his husband and daughter walk onto the stage. They both took seats at the piano that faced out toward the audience, instantly cueing Axel onto which song they'd play.

And without any notice of what song they'd play, Demyx began to play the intro to the song, his daughter helping with a few keys on the side she sat on.

And then she began to sing…

"_Ninety miles outside Chicago.  
Can't stop driving,  
I don't know why.  
So many questions  
I need an answer.  
Two years and later  
You're still on my mind._"

Axel couldn't believe how well their daughter could sing. She was like an angel gifted to this world.

Demyx chimed in with his own heavenly voice…the voice Axel had fallen in love with…

"_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_"

Then they both chimed in together, Axel thinking he'd cry at the beauty of their voices together._  
_

"_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
Ohhh…_"

During the chorus's of this song, the two alternated certain lines, their voices mixing together and then supporting the other through the beautiful lines of this song.

"_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you__  
_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For the ninety-seventh time tonight_

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you_"

Here Julia let Demyx play fully, the music flowing out of the piano beautifully. Julia smiled at him as he became absorbed into the song, but he still slowed it down for when she started to sing again…_  
_

"_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
Watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_"

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you_"

And at the end of the song, Julia and Demyx stood to bow to the applauding and cheering crowd. Everyone loved watching the father and daughter play and sing together.

Now was Demyx's surprise to Julia…Axel knew what he was going to do and smiled, waiting to see the look on his daughter's face.

Demyx walked toward the standing microphone, "Thank you all for coming, again. Especially on such a great day as this…my daughter's eighteenth birthday!"

The crowd cheered as Julia's cheeks reddened greatly. Axel caught her attention and smiled at her, making her blush more.

"And I thought that," Demyx turned to look at Julia, "Well, once she stops blushing so much," he turned to look back at the audience, "that she might like to sing a song she's worked on. I know she's proud of it."

"Dad!" Julia whispered to him. The crowd cheered for her to sing. Demyx simply smiled at her and nodded toward the mic. She stared out at the crowd. Demyx walked over to her and leaned in to whisper to her, "Just sing the song…You do so well, there's no need to worry, dear." He gave her a small peck before turning to a stool and grabbing his guitar.

Julia looked over the crowd and saw Axel, her dad, giving her a thumbs up from the back of the bar where he always sat.

She smiled at him as she walked to the microphone. The crowd cheered momentarily and quieted as Demyx began to play a beautiful tune on the guitar.

Julia gripped the microphone and closed her eyes. She loved this song and wanted to do her absolute best…

"_When the road gets dark,  
And you can no longer see,  
Let my love throw a spark.  
And have a little faith in me._

_When the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe,  
Just give these loving arms a try, baby,_

_And have a little faith, faith in me_"

Axel couldn't believe how well she was singing now. He actually caught himself gaping at the soul that his daughter put into her song.

"_Have a little faith in me.  
Have a little faith in me._

_Oh and have a little faith in me.  
Have a little faith, faith in me._"

_When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily,  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me._"

Demyx marveled at how much of a songbird their Julia was. She had some of the most amazing soul and power in her singing he had ever heard. Every word she sang held within it more feeling than words could describe.

"_And when your back's against the wall,  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall_

_Just have a little faith, faith in me._

_Have a little faith in me.  
Have a little faith in me.  
Have a little faith in me.  
Have a little faith, faith in me._

_I've been loving you for such a long, long time,  
Expecting nothing in return,  
Just for you to have a little faith in me.  
You see time, time is our friend  
Cause for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me._

_I will hold you up, I will hold you up,_

_And your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me.  
Oh faith, darlin'._

_Have a little faith in me.  
Oh, faith._"

* * *

A knocking on the dressing room door startled Julia a bit. She finished putting her t-shirt on and went to open the door.

A bouquet of white daisies and red roses poked out from the gap in the door before Axel appeared, smiling at his daughter.

"Happy birthday, girl." He said as he stepped in.

Julia took the bouquet from him, "Oh, daddy! They're beautiful!" She hugged him around the neck. She then went to the make up table and found a vase from a long ago forgotten bouquet.

"I just wanted to tell you that-"

" 'You did amazing tonight. You almost outdid your dad.'" Julia giggled, turning to face Axel, "It's what you always say, dad."

Her smile made him smile, it looked just like his. "I know, but isn't it nice to be reminded."

"Of course it is, dad." She said, grabbing her purse and the vase. "Is dad back home now?"

"He should be." Axel said, glancing at his watch.

Julia grinned, "Care to join me on the walk home?"

Axel jokingly bowed and extended his arm, "Why, of course, m'lady."

Julia laughed, sounding so much like Demyx it made Axel laugh too, and they walked out of the bar arm in arm.

* * *

"We're home, dad!" Julia called as she opened the door. Axel came through and then she shut the door.

Demyx poked his head out from the doorway to the kitchen, wearing a floral apron and fish oven mitts, "Hello, dear! Just making your birthday dinner." Axel had paused to stop next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking off his jacket to hang on the nearby coat rack. Julia had sat the vase on the table next to the door.

"Ooh! Is it-"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread, yep!" Demyx smiled as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Thanks so much, dad." Julia said, and in reply she heard Demyx hum the song that he always had sung to her since she could remember, "Julia" by The Beatles. She shook her head and started to head to the living room.

"Wait, Julia." Axel stopped her, she turned to look at him, "I have my present to give you still."

"But…the flowers-"

"Weren't just it. You thought I was that cheap?" Axel looked mocked offended. Julia just laughed a bit. Axel came to stand behind her and covered her eyes, guiding her to walk forward, "It's in the living room…careful now."

Demyx smiled over the pot of spaghetti he was stirring.

"Okay, open your eyes." Axel said, moving his hand away from in front of her eyes.

Julia gaped at the massive canvas that sat on the easel in the middle of the living room. It was a massive portrait of her. Surrounding the picture of her in the middle were pictures of her at various ages in her life. A picture of her picking flowers when she was five…her on a swing set at age seven…her playing her first instrument, a keyboard, at age ten…her singing with Demyx…her painting with Axel…and the picture of her in the middle looked like a possible snapshot of only a few hours earlier. She was standing on a stage, her eyes closed as she sang, she was even in the outfit she had worn today.

"Dad…it's beautiful…thank you." She said, turning to embrace him tightly, feeling her tears soak into his shirt.

Axel smoothed her hair and cradled her to his chest, "You're welcome…I'm glad you like it."

Julia pulled away, "Like it? I love it, dad! It's amazing!" She turned toward the kitchen, "Dad! Did you-"

"I watched him paint it, dear. I know." Demyx appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands on the apron, "Dinner's ready."

* * *

It was later that night, Julia had gone out with some of her friends to celebrate her birthday and was planning to spend the night over at one of their houses.

That left Demyx and Axel together…with the whole night to themselves.

Their bedroom was lit with nothing but candles and they were both lying on bed together with wine glasses in hand, the bottle on Demyx's bedside table. Both were dressed in only pajama bottoms.

"I can't believe all this." Axel mused, enjoying how Demyx was snuggled against him and ran his hand up and down his bare chest.

"Neither can I, love…She's all grown up."

"And we've barely aged at all…"

Demyx paused, setting his glass aside, and looked at his lover in the eyes, "We haven't, have we?"

Axel shook his head, smirking a bit at Demyx's lack of noticing.

"…I guess that's just how this place works…" Demyx murmured, moving closer to Axel.

"You know, babe…she is gone for the rest of the night…and it's still early…" Axel whispered as he set his wine glass aside.

Demyx giggled quietly, "You're right…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Axel gently, but quickly grabbed Demyx and moved him so he was lying on top of him, "I don't know, are you?" He smirked before he kissed Demyx.

Sometimes this world worked to their liking or desires. Such as now, their CD player started playing Michael Bublé's cover of "Fever". The candles dimmed even. Demyx smiled against Axel's lips, "Gods, I love how this world works."

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool." Axel whispered, pressing his lips against Demyx's. Demyx moaned as he straddled Axel's hips. Axel could feel Demyx's swelling member against his own. Axel fumbled to move the covers over him and Axel as they continued to kiss, Demyx working on removing their pants. As soon as they were situated, Axel flipped to be on top of Demyx. "You heard the song…" Axel said, Demyx understanding that his 'fever' lay on top of him, grazing his hands down his body and leaving him gasping.

It was then that they heard footsteps. They both froze, like teenagers about to get caught by their parents. Their eyes slipped to the door in unison. They could both hear someone…or was it someone's.

"Stop it, Mark." Julia's voice whispered in a laughing fashion.

"Love…" Demyx whispered as he saw Axel, moving as silent as a shadow, getting his pants back on and grabbing the bat he kept underneath the bed.

Axel turned to see Demyx getting dressed also, he could tell he was trying to stop him. He mouthed, 'I hate that kid! He isn't touching our daughter!' His grip tightened on the bat as he walked toward the bedroom door.

Demyx had made it to him before he could open the door, mouthing 'She's our _eighteen_ year old daughter, love! She loves him, you know how that is.'

Axel sneered in the direction where he could hear Julia and Mark giggling. He still hated the kid, but his grip on the bat was lessening. He had to stifle a moan though when Demyx, having taken the bat out of his hands, pressed against his front. He could feel Demyx's hard on easily through the thin fabrics between them. Demyx leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Now where were we?"

Axel grabbed Demyx tightly and crushed him against him as he kissed him roughly and passionately. He rocked his hips against Demyx's, who was frantically trying to grip onto anything he could on Axel, which ended up his back (where he dug his nails in for dear life) and his hair.

Axel guided them back to the bed where they fell back, Demyx on top of him.

And Demyx sang as he did when they had first made love, Axel falling in love with him all over again.


End file.
